Perfect
by big glee famanic
Summary: The members of Big time rush found out that Logan is in an abusive relationship. Rated for abuse, mention of rape, and strong language.
1. Chapter 1 perfect

**Hey I know I should be finishing one of the three glee stories I have but I wanted to do this. This is a Kogan story, so beware Boy/boy, Males kissing, harsh language, and abuse also mentions of rape. Rated T for the same things so read and please no flames but do review I also do not own the boys sadly.**

* * *

Logan was walking from the safety of apartment 2J to the lobby hoping his boyfriend was not there to catch him out of the apartment. When he saw him he gulped and walked over to him and closed his eyes tightly weighting for the blow and then it happened his boyfriend slapped him and then punched him in the gut."You little worthless piece of shit did you think you could escape from me that easily you were sadly mistaken." He whispered. He slapped Logan again and pushed him to the ground and kicked him.

This was Logan's life right there. He put up with all of that and more and for what. 'For my friend remember that Logan you are doing this because he threat to hurt your friends.' Logan thought. He went back to the room and put on some cover up over the bruise on his cheek and cleaned his lip. James walked in and saw Logan he smiled and walked away from the boy. His friends have been avoiding him for some reason.

Carols then walked in and he looked like he was tired of something. "LOGAN, TELL ME WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!" He yelled. Logan looked shocked then he had a siring pain in his chest but ignored it. He looked at the Latino and ran out of the room.

His boyfriend had cot him running so he pulled him into his apartment and raped him. Logan now had fag carved above his bellybutton it was small but you could see it and read it. Logan left the room feeling terrible and hated himself for what is happening. He felt like he was nothing just a fag.

When he saw James, Carols, and Kendall and they looked like they were weighting for him. "Logan, sit down." Kendall said softly. Logan nodded and did so. "Logan we need you to tell us what is happening you are getting less like our Logan every day and we want to know why." James said. Logan looked around the room sacredly and was silently freaking out. "I can't." Logan whispered. "He will get angry." Logan said. "Who Logan who will be mad." Carols asked. "Drew." Logan said. "Your boyfriend.' Kendall asked shocked.

Carlos saw Logan's shirt move up over his bellybutton and saw the word fag carved in the flesh. "Who did that?" Carlos asked. James and Kendall saw it and Logan started to cry a little bit. "Drew has been abusing me for a year now." Logan said. Kendall hugged him close and rubbed some of the make up off by accident and saw the bruise on his cheek. He gasped Logan took his shirt off and they saw the bruises and the scar on his chest. Carols looked like he was going to pass out.

Logan heard Dew's voice from outside of the door and he panicked. "Logan I think I am up for a second round how about you?" He asked. "Haven't you done enough today?" Logan asked. "No you haven't learned your lesion for telling me no." Drew said. "I don't want to be raped again."

Logan said forgetting his friends where right behind him. James grabbed Logan and put him in Kendall's arms and punched Drew in the jaw. "You son of a bitch how could you do that to some one as sweet and caring as Logan he has done nothing to you!" James yelled. The boys then closed the door and cuddled together on the couch.

* * *

Logan sat in the living area when the others went to get some food. He pushed play on his I-pod half an hour went by. When a song came on that he knew by heart and explained what he thought he sang along to it.

_Made a wrong turn, Once or twice dug my way out, Blood and fire Bad decisions that's all right Welcome to my silly life_

_Mistreated, misplaced, misunderstood Miss "no way, it's all good" it didn't slow me down Mistaken, Always second-guessing Under estimated, Look, I'm still around Pretty _

_pretty please Don't you ever ever feel? Like you're less than fuckin' perfect. Pretty, pretty please if you ever, ever feel like your nothing You're fuckin' perfect to me. _

Logan sang along to the song Kendall and the boys came in and Kendall smiled and walked over to Logan and sang.

K- _You're so mean, _

_When you talk, about yourself, you are wrong._

_Change the voices, in your head_

_Make them like you Instead._

J/C- _So complicated,_

_Look happy, You'll make it! _

_Filled with so much hatred_

_Such a tired game._

_It's enough I've done all I can think of_

_Chased down all my demons, I've seen you do the same_.

L- _Oh, Pretty, pretty please_

_Don't you ever ever feel?_

_Like you're less than fuckin' perfect._

_Pretty, pretty please_

_If you ever, ever feel_

_Like your nothing_

_You're fuckin' perfect to me._

James smiled when he knew what the words where to the next line in the song so he took the part.

J- _The whole world stares so I swallow the fear, _

_The only thing I should be drinking is an ice-cold beer._

_So cool in line and we try, try, try, _

_But we try too hard it's a waste of my time._

_Done looking for the critics, cause they're everywhere_

_They don't like my jeans they don't get my hair_

_We change ourselves and we do it all the time_

K/ L- _Why do we do that? Why do I do that?_

_(Why do I do that?)_

_[Yeah~, Ohh~ pretty pretty please, Ohh~]_

All- _Pretty, pretty please_

_Don't you ever ever feel?_

_Like you're less than fuckin' perfect._

_Pretty, pretty please_

_If you ever, ever feel_

_Like your nothing_

_You're fuckin' perfect to me._

_You're perfect You're perfect_

_Pretty, pretty please_

_Don't you ever ever feel?_

_Like you're less than fuckin' perfect._

_Pretty, pretty please_

_If you ever, ever feel_

_Like your nothing_

_You're fuckin' perfect to me._

* * *

The boys smiled and laughed. "Really James does your hair mean so much to you?" Logan asked. James looked a fended and mocked an insulted tone. "Well if I didn't who would… Kendall?" He asked. Every one smiled and went to what they where doing except for Kendall and Logan. "You know if the day Drew forced me to date him I was going to ask you out?" Logan said. Kendall smiled at him and looked at him straight in the eye. "I was going to tell you the same day but I thought you liked Drew so I never said anything." Kendall said. "Hey was my first kiss." Logan whispered. Kendall was shocked. "He stole my first everything now I am damaged and used goods." Logan whispered. Kendall kissed him. It wasn't anything like Drew used to do not rough or hot and heavy no tong or anything it was just pure love. Logan could tell that Kendall loved him and that was all he needed.

* * *

**And done so how was my first Big time rush story? Any comments? Oh well I hope this wasn't rushed or anything but I wanted to get out of my comfort zone and as you can tell this was not what I am used to. So review because you are nice people and I know you want to make a 13 year old girl happy so go on. **


	2. Chapter 2 you'll be in my heart

**Hey I know I should be finishing one of the three glee stories I have but I wanted to do this. This is a Kogan story, so beware Boy/boy, Males kissing, harsh language, and abuse also mentions of rape. Rated T for the same things so read and please no flames but do review I also do not own the boys sadly.**

* * *

Kendall was shocked when he heard Logan say that about himself so he did the only thing he knew would help he kissed him. Logan kissed back and he knew he was going to do anything to prevent Logan from getting hurt.

Even if he had to take away James hair products... which is a life threatening task trust him he had done it only once. When they parted Logan smiled at him and hugged him.

They laid on the bed and Logan cuddled into Kendall's chest. When everyone went to bed it was peaceful in till Logan started whimpering. Kendall looked at him with a worried look. "Please don't i didn't mean to tell them." Logan muttered. James came in with Carlos to see what was wrong with Logan. "No not the whip!" Logan yelled. James had a look in his eyes that screamed murder in them. Carlos tried to shake the younger boy but it seamed to make it worse.(1).

"No please don't hurt Kendall!" He yelled. Kendall looked like he was going to cry. "No Kendall!" Logan screamed. The boys started to cry a little bit and Kendall knew what he needed to do. "Logan, baby i am right here. I need you to follow my voice and wake up." Kendall said. They saw Logan starting to wake up. "Oh Logan." Kendall said and hugged the boy close to him. Logan started to cry when he finally woke up. "Are you ok?" James asked. Logan shook his head and whimpered. Kendall sighed and started to hum a song that he knew was soothing.

* * *

_'Come stop your crying It will be alright Just take my hand Hold it tight I will protect you from all around you I will be here Don't you cry'_ Kendall sang. Carlos sat on the bed and sang the next lines.  
(2)

C- For one so small,  
you seem so strong  
My arms will hold you,  
keep you safe and warm

J- This bond between us  
Can't be broken  
I will be here  
Don't you cry

k, j, c- 'Cause you'll be in my heart  
Yes, you'll be in my heart  
From this day on  
Now and forever more  
You'll be in my heart  
No matter what they say  
You'll be here in my heart, always

k- why can't they understand the way we feel?

C- they just don't trust what they can't explain.

c/k- i know were different but deep inside us were not that different at all.

k/c/j- And you'll be in my heart, yes you'll be in my heart from this day on now and forever more

k- don't listen to 'him' cause what does 'he' know We need each other to have to hold

c- 'He'll' see in time 'we' know

j- when destinty comes you must b strong

k- I may not be with you but you haft to hold on

c- 'He'll' see in time i know

k/j/c- We'll show 'him' together 'Cause you'll be in my heart believe me you'll be in my heart i'll be there from this day on now and forever more. You'll be in my heart no matter what they say. I'll be there you'll be in my heart.

k- I'll be there always, always i'll be with you. I'll be there for you always, always, and always.

J/C- Just look over your shoulder x3

k- I'll be there always

* * *

Logan calmed down and smiled at the boys. "Thank you guys." Logan said. They all hugged the boy. "What happened in your dream?" Carlos asked.

"When it started it was great me and Kendall where hanging at the beach then Drew came in. Then he mentioned James punching him and said i was such a wimp for telling on him I told him that i didn't mean to tell and he said i needed to punished for telling and he grabbed a whip. i begged him not to do it and he just laughed and hit me. I told him to stop and he said he would do something to Kendall. I begged him not to hurt Kendall but he just grabbed a knife and stabbed him. Then i heard hi voice it told me to follow it and i woke up." Logan said.

The boys felt like they had failed Logan he was their friend and they had found out yesterday. He had bean in pain for a freaking year and they did nothing. "You didn't fail me. I was just trying to save you for once." Logan said. "I said all of that out loud didn't i?" Kendall asked. "Yes but trust me I am not upset about this." Logan said. "You are here now and that is what counts." He finished.

James and Carlos looked at each other and quickly kissed. "Is there something you two need to tell me?" Logan asked. "Oh ya James is my boyfriend and we got together last week." Carlos said. James nodded and hugged Carlos. The boys went back to bed and Logan ended up sleeping with his Kendall.

* * *

**Hey ok i know what you are thinking whats with the numbers.**

**1- i looked it up and i know Carlos is the oldest then it goes Logan, James, and Kendall is the youngest**

**2- change of lyrics instead of them i put he to imply Drew**

**other than this i am done with the chapter oh and each chapter will be named after the song that i put in the chapter. So enjoy the weight for chapter 3**


	3. Chapter 3 part of me

**Hey I know I should be finishing one of the three glee stories I have but I wanted to do this. This is a Kogan story, so beware Boy/boy, Males kissing, harsh language, and abuse also mentions of rape. Rated T for the same things so read and please no flames but do review I also do not own the boys sadly.**

* * *

**Hey I know I should be finishing one of the three glee stories I have but I wanted to do this. This is a Kogan story, so beware Boy/boy, Males kissing, harsh language, and abuse also mentions of rape. Rated T for the same things so read and please no flames but do review I also do not own the boys sadly.**

* * *

When Logan woke up he didn't feel the warmth of Kendall next to him. 'I knew it was to true to be real.' Logan thought. Then Kendall came in with a tray that had a glass of orange juice and a plate of pancakes. He sat it on Logan's bed and Logan smiled. "You didn't haft to do this for me." Logan said. "I wanted to baby." Kendall said. Kendall sat on Logan's bed and they ate together.

When they walked out of the room they say James and Carlos sitting on the couch with a list they were writing. "What are you writing?" Logan asked. "A list of things we can do to Drew." Carlos said. Kendall walked over to the couch.

"Come over here Logan." He said. I walked over and he pulled me on his lap. I smiled and we looked at the paper and one of the things said 'pit of fire.' And I nearly fell off of  
Kendall lap; he had a tight grip so I didn't fall. Kendall smirked and rubbed my back. "So what should me do?" Kendall asked. "Well for starters keep Logan in this apartment at all times." Carlos said. I nodded and leaned back into Kendall's chest. "He stays." I said simply. Kendall laughed and nodded to that. "Ok as I was saying Logan…. AND Kendall stay's while James and I…" He started but I smirked. "Go make out in the bathroom for about 10 minutes." I said. James blushed a little bit. Kendall smiled and ruffled my hair. "As I was saying James and I will go find Drew and tell him that you kneed to talk to him and you will have a fight in the lobby in results he gets kicked out of palm woods." Carlos said.

We all nodded and James and Carlos left the room. Kendall moved me off of him and I pouted. "Don't give me that look." He said. "Why?" I asked. "Because it's so cute that I might die of its cuteness." He said. I smiled and blushed a bit. He went into the bathroom to take a shower. I smiled and found a book that was labeled 'Kogan ages 2- 12.' I flipped through the book and smiled. I put on my headphones and pushed play. (1) I started to sing a song and had a feeling Kendall or James would be joining soon.

* * *

L- Days like this I want to drive away. Pack my bags and watch your shadow fade. You chewed me up and spit me out, like I was poison in your mouth

As Logan predicted Kendall came out of the shower and took the next verse.

K- you took my light you drained me down but that was then and this is now. Now look at me

K/ L- this is the part of me. That you're never gonna ever take away from me, no

James and Carlos came in and joined

J/C-This is the part of me that you're never gonna ever take away from me, no

L- Throw your sticks and your stones; throw your bombs and your blows

J/C/K/L- But you're not gonna break my soul this is the part of me

That you're never gonna ever take away from me, no

L- I just want to throw my phone away

K-Find out who is really there for me

C- you ripped me off your love was cheap was always tearing at the seams

J-I fell deep you let me down

L- But that was then and this is now

K/L/C/J- now, look at me

This is the part of me. That you're never gonna ever take away from me, no

J/C-This is the part of me that you're never gonna ever take away from me, no

L- Throw your sticks and your stones; throw your bombs and your blows

J/C/K/L- But you're not gonna break my soul this is the part of me

That you're never gonna ever take away from me, no

L-Now, look at me I'm sparkling

K- A firework, a dancing flame

C- you won't ever put me out again

J- I'm glowin', oh whoa

L- so you can keep the diamond ring

K- it don't mean nothing anyway

J- In fact you can keep everything yeah, yeah

C- Except for me

This is the part of me. That you're never gonna ever take away from me, no

J/C-This is the part of me that you're never gonna ever take away from me, no

L- Throw your sticks and your stones; throw your bombs and your blows

J/C/K/L- But you're not gonna break my soul this is the part of me

That you're never gonna ever take away from me, no

This is the part of me, no Away from me, no This is the part of me, me, me, me, me, me, me, me... no Throw your sticks and your stones, throw your bombs and your blows But you're not gonna break my soul This is the part of me That you're never gonna ever take away from me, no

* * *

The boys laughed as they finished. "So what happened?" Logan asked. "Well it turns out that Drew had moved after the break up." James said. "Oh so no more Drew." Logan said. "No more Drew." The boys said in synch. The rest of the day the boys watched movies. They ended up watching 'Paranormal activity 3' last. When the boys went to bed Logan couldn't sleep. (2) He could watch scary movies but when the lights went out he couldn't sleep. The wind suddenly closed a door and that was it. "AHHH Kenny Help!" He screamed. Kendall shot right up and saw the door was closed and understood why Logan was scared. "It's ok Logan. Nothing can hurt you." Kendall said. Logan whimpered so Kendall, being the awesome boyfriend he is, turned on the lights, opened the door, and went to Logan's bed. "Logan I'm right here please don't cry ok." Kendall cooed. He lied down with Logan and they went to sleep.

* * *

**Ok how was that? So again with the numbers**

**1: If an I-Pod is involved you should know they will be singing**

**2- I have the same problem if I watch a scary movie I can't sleep the night after though with this one I was ok with. In till my little sister started to pretend to talk with 'Tobi' **

**So review please and make my day. Oh and sorry I won't be writing for a little bit school starts tomorrow so I will be busy. **


	4. Chapter 4 Not alone

**Hey I know I should be finishing one of the three glee stories I have but I wanted to do this. This is a Kogan story, so beware Boy/boy, Males kissing, harsh language, and abuse also mentions of rape. Rated T for the same things so read and please no flames but do review I also do not own the boys sadly. Warning for the rest of the story M-preg as well becuse i am so mean to Logan. I love Logan by the way i just feel like there should be more things going on with him. **

* * *

The next morning Logan woke up and luckily Kendall was still next to him. "Kenny?" Logan whispered. "Ngg." Kendal muttered. "Kendall i would love to lay with you right now but i haft to pee." Logan whined. Kendall moved over and Logan dashed out of the room. A few moments latter Logan started to puke. Kendall dashed in to the bathroom when he heard him gag. "Logie what's wrong?" He asked worried. "K-Kendall can you get my medical book?" Logan asked worried. "Sure Logan." He said. '_Why is he throwing up?' _Kendall thought. once he got the book he went straight back to Logan. "Turn to page 36 read the 4th paragraph to me please." Logan said. (1) "Sure it says: _males are able to get pregnant if raped or through rough sex. Symptoms include: Morning sickness, weak bladder, hormonal, and latter in the pregnancy week ankles. " _Kendall read out loud. "Kenny we need to go see a doctor." Logan said sadly. Kendall nodded and they got dressed. James walked out of his room and saw them heading to the door. "Where are you going?" He asked. "The doctors. Logan might be pregnant." Kendall said. "With 'his' baby?" James asked. Kendall nodded and James went to his room and a second latter he was out and dressed. "So do we need to get Carlos dressed or do we leave him here?" James asked. Kendall rolled his eyes and Carlos came out fully dressed. They all left and once they go to the doctors Logan looked so scared. "Logie don't worry about it ok." James said. Kendall finished filling out the paper and they got called in.

* * *

"Ok Logan the test came in positive." The doctor said. "You are 3 weeks pregnant." He said happily. The boys expressions where all different. Logan looked scared, James looked worried, Kendall looked pissed, and Carlos looked excited. "Can we talk to Logan alone please." James asked. The doctor nodded and left the room. "Logan he said three weeks you got raped 3 days ago." James said. 'It has only been 3 days since that happened, it feels like months' Logan thought. "Ok i said 'Again' James what makes you think he hadn't done it more than once?" Logan asked. James felt even more guilty than he did before. Logan's phone went off and they saw it was from Drew. Carlos answered the call. "Hey Logan did you miss me?" He asked. "No" Logan said. "Why? You know you loved the way it felt when i..." He started but Carlos hung up the phone. James looked murderous and took the phone to find where Drew was. (2) "Logan you know i still love you right." Kendall said. Logan looked over to him and Kendall saw that Logan was crying. "Oh Logan." Kendall whispered. He hugged him close and James came over to Carlos. "They do love each other. You can tell by the way Logan looks at him or how Kendall acts around him." James said. "It is the same way you act around me Jammie." Carlos said. "You get the same light in your eyes Carlos." James said. The quickly kissed and they all left.

* * *

Once they got home Logan went to bed. Kendall smiled and sat on the couch. "He is so cute when he sleeps." Kendall said. "Wow stalker much?" James asked. "No just in love." Kendall replied. The other boys nodded. They ended up playing video games for about an hour. "Hi Kenny." Logan said as he went to the other boys. "Hi Logie." Kendall said happily. Logan sat on Kendalls lap and smiled. "Kenny you do promise that you wont leave me right?" Logan asked him. Kendall looked at the fragile boy sitting in his lap. He saw that tears where forming in his eyes. And Kendall hugged the boy closer to him. "Logan i swear you will never be alone. As long as you love me i will never leave your side. Even if we fight or you feel like i don't care. I swear that i do and always will." Kendall said. "But it isn't even your..." Logan started. "So what the father of it is a dick head and i promise that i will love this baby as much as i love you." Kendall said.(3) Logan was still crying and all of a sodden Kendall started to sing to him.(4)

* * *

K-You're not alone, together we stand  
I'll be by your side you know I'll take your hand

J-When it gets cold, and it feels like the end  
There's no place to go you know I won't give in  
(Ah, Ah) No I won't give in (Ah, Ah-Ah)

C/J/K- Keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through  
We'll make it through

Just stay strong  
'Cause you know I'm here for you  
I'm here for you

K-There's nothing you can say (Nothing you can say)

C-Nothing you can do (Nothing you can do

J- There's no other way when it comes to the truth so

Keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through  
We'll make it through

C- So far away, I wish you were here  
Before it's too late this could all disappear

K- Before the doors close, and it comes to an end  
With you by my side I will fight and defend  
(Ah, Ah) I'll fight and defend (Ah, Ah-Ah) Yeah, Yeah

C/J/K-Keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through  
We'll make it through

Just stay strong  
'Cause you know I'm here for you  
I'm here for you

K-There's nothing you can say (Nothing you can say)

C- Nothing you can do (Nothing you can do)

J- There's no other way when it comes to the truth so

Keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through  
We'll make it through

J-Hear me when I say when I say "I believe"  
Nothing's gonna change nothing's gonna change destiny

K- Whatever's meant to be will work out perfectly  
Yea-Eh, Yea-Eh, Yea-Eh, Yea-Eh-Ah-Ah (Ah-Ah, Ah-Ah)  
La-Da-Da-Da, La-Da-Da-Da, La-Da-Da-Da-Da-Da-Da-Da-Da

C/K/J- Keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through  
We'll make it through

Just stay strong  
'Cause you know I'm here for you  
I'm here for you

K-There's nothing you can say (Nothing you can say)

C-Nothing you can do (Nothing you can do)

J-There's no other way when it comes to the truth so

Keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through  
We'll make it through

(Ah-Ah, Ah-Ah) Keep holding on  
(Ah-Ah, Ah-Ah) Keep holding on

K There's nothing you can say (Nothing you can say)

C- Nothing you can do (Nothing you can do)

J- There's no other way when it comes to the truth so

Keep holding on (Keep holding on)  
'Cause you know we'll make it through  
We'll make it through-Ooh-Ooh

* * *

Logan smiled at them and they gave him a huge hug. "Now do you believe me?" Kendall asked. "I think i can start to." Logan whispered to him. They all laid on the couch watching movies, playing video games, or just talking. They could all tell in 9 months or less everything would be back to the way it was well add a baby to the picture but other than that the same.

* * *

**Ok so i know over 2 months i feel so bad about it but i have a life out side of fanfic. Well not much of a life but a life. So the numbers are back**

**1: i know for a fact that is NOT in a medical book. i just put that in there for some reason**

**2: i think you can do track some ones phone just by there number but i am unsure**

**3: my best guy friend said something similar when he found out about something i did to my arm. Something i remember so clearly was ' i don't care if you believe it or not you ARE FUCKING LOVED GOD DAMM IT' he sent me that on facebook. I love him so much!**

**4: ****Shocking right (Sarcasm)**

**So now you know part of my personal life and the chapter is done i will go sob in a corner becuse my friend is not answering his phone. **


End file.
